Tokkip Week 2011
by iWriteStuff202
Summary: IT'S TOKKA WEEK! And also Sexy Maiko Week, but you don't care about that, do you? So this is me contributing to the awesomeness that is Tokka. Read this to find the prompts, cause I'm lazy. R&R and I'll tokka-spam my Yukka fan of a bestie :D
1. Rumble

Hey people! So, as you know, it's TOKKA WEEK! This is my first time doing a pairing week, so be nice! (Translation: some of these might suck, but flames aren't accepted.)

**Day 1:** Rumble

**Characters:** Toph, Sokka, Zuko, and The Boulder makes an appearance.

.

..

...

..

.

Toph, Sokka, and Zuko sat in the stands of Earth Rumble Eight. Front row, of course.

"So... we just watch sweaty guys throw rocks at eachother? It kinda seems like a waste of time," the new Firelord said.

The other two snorted in unison before giving eachother weird looks, Toph's being about two inches to the left. "It's more than that, Princess. It's a show of pure strength. And last time I checked, I'm not sweaty or a guy." Toph replied.

Zuko just stuck out his tongue and slumped in his earthen seat.

"So who are you gonna beat this year?" Sokka asked excitedly.

"I dunno, I don't actually fight 'til the last round. That's how being the champ works. It doesn't matter though, I'll win," Toph, just turned fourteen, replied.

Xin Fu rose out of the earth in an explosion of stone and earth before announcing "Welcome to the Eighth annual Earth Rumble! Our first competitors tonight will be the Blind Bandit and the Gecko!"

"WHAT?" Toph screamed before earthbending herself up to Xin Fu. "Listen here numbskull! I'm the champ, and I'm not afraid to stick you in a metal cage again!"

"Listen kid, you were in Ba Sing Se for a peace treaty during Earth Rumble Seven, right?"

Toph could only nod.

"Then you didn't win, so you weren't the champ. You can either fight the rest of the competitors, or you can quit. Which one's it gonna be?"

Toph chose to fight, of course.

Meanwhile, Sokka was fuming. "HOW CAN THEY DO THAT? SHE **HAD **TO GO TO THAT MEETING, KUEI DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING!" he screeched to Zuko, who only rolled his eyes and agreed. In all honesty, Kuei was possibly the worst Earth King to rule in the past hundred years. And coming from a teenage Firelord, that meant something.

Zuko sighed and asked "How did you even convince me to come to this?" Just as Toph defeated the third competitor to have the misfortune of fighting her.

"I didn't. Toph said she needed both her 'brothers' here for this, remember?"

"Then where's Aang?"

"What do you mean? I'm totally her brother! You know, except we're not actually related..."

"You're joking, right? You two shamelessly flirt, out in the open, and expect to only count as her brother? You're more clueless than I thought."

"Pfft, Toph would never like someone like me. And IT'S NOT FLIRTING IF I END UP WITH A BRUISE!" Sokka said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

At this, Zuko burst out laughing. "Oh Agni! This is just too funny! She's been head-over-heels for you since forever! And you know how she shows affection, don't be so surprised."

Sokka perked up, and screamed "YEAH! BLIND BANDIT KICKS ASS!". She'd just gotten into the final match, not that it was that hard for the world's best earthbender.

"How about a bet? If The Boulder wins, I'll confess to Toph. If Toph wins, I get access to the Royal Winery for a week. Deal?" Sokka proposed.

"Fine, but you're paying for everything you break." Zuko replied with a smirk as they both turned back to the event.

"The Boulder feels bad about fighting someone he once helped."

"The only bad feeling you're gonna have when I'm done with you is the feeling of a broken arm!" Toph taunted.

"Tho Boulder disagrees."

It's obvious that Toph won. The stadium erupted in applause and Toph danced around the arena in victory. Zuko sighed and handed over the keys to the Royal Winery.

_**Later that week...**_

"Yer mah best buddy, ya kno that Tophie?" Sokka slurred and he staggered drunkenly through the halls of the Fire Nation royal palace.

"You's betr not call me Tophie, Sockeye! I is the... the.. the DEAF BANDIT!" the equally drunk girl retorted.

"Heyyy! Im no a fishy! Yue's a fishy! Or is she tha moon.. I'm confuzleddd..."

"Wah evers. HOLY CRIPPLE! Teo's here! Maybe he wants sumthin ta drink? YO TEO! WE'S GOT SUM FIRE-WISKEE, YA WANNA TRY SOME?"

"Teo's no here Tophie... yur drunk. Gimme tha firewikee. HOLY CRAPPER THEY HAV TURTLE DUCKS HERE!"

"Holy Kyoshi, ya fur serius? I luv turtle-duckies! I had a pet one once, but it got eated by a leperd-kitty."

"Tophie loves turtle-duckies! Tophie loves turtle-duckies!" Sokka sing-songed.

"Suddup." Toph said as she cuddled a turtle-duck. Yes, Toph tends to do un-Toph-ish things when she's drunk.

"Ah luv ya, Tophie," Sokka said with a grin.

"Wuh ya say? I'm tha deaf badnit, I can hear ya!"

"Yu kno wuh I sed!"

Toph vomited in the turtle-duck pond and sobered up a little. She got tired and rested her head on Sokka's knee, the turtle-duck waddling off. "Night Sokeye... I luv ya too," she said before dozing off.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Disclaimer Time!**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Toph: Ashee owns nothing but the idea. And she thinks someone might have used it already, so she might not even own that. Also, turtles are cool.**

**Ashee: Good job Tophie! You get some cocaine!**

**Toph: YAYEE!**

_**Message to all the people that just read that: Drugs aren't good, don't do them. Don't get drunk unless you're old enough, and can handle the hangover. No animals were harmed in the making of this crack-ish Tokka oneshot. Okay, so maybe my cat had a spazz attack. But no FICTIONAL animals were harmed.**_

Hope you liked it, more to come soon!

Peace, Love, Tokka

Love, Ashee (insert heart here)


	2. Addiction really short

**Day 2: **Addiction **Warning: AU!**

**Characters:** Toph, Sokka, one mention of Zuko, and I actually show up in this one because I'm no good at making OCs. Deal with it.

People say addictions are a bad thing.

Some people are addicted to chocolate. Some people are addicted to video games. Some people are addicted to betting. Toph and Sokka are addicted to all three. So no one thought anything of it when Sokka, on a sugar high, bet he could beat Toph at Black Ops. The bet, you see, was a kiss. Loser has to kiss who ever the winner says. And no one thought anything of it when Toph, on ever MORE of a sugar high, agreed.

Ashee, Toph's cousin **(AN: me!)**, sat between them on the big plush couch, on a pizza high. She sucks at Call Of Duty, so she just screams at anyone playing.

"OH MY GOD TOPH KILL HIM! KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM!" Ashee screamed, her black-brown ponytail swinging and hitting both Toph and Sokka on their arms, her emerald green eyes glazed over and hyper.

"Be QUIET! I'm trying to concentrate here!" came Toph's reply.

In the end, Toph won. She stood, did her customary victory dance, and said "You have to kiss Azula!"

Sokka snorted. "There is no chance in hell that I'll ever even _think _about kissing that monster!"

"You have to!" Toph shouted.

Ashee groaned. "Oh my God! Just kiss eachother and get it over with! Everyone knows you two like eachother, just get it over with! Oh yeah, and can someone feed my pet chicken? I'm gonna go annoy Zuko. Laters!"

Ashee makes _really_ good suggestions. So they kissed.

Sometimes addictions are good.

.

..

...

..

.

**Me: Say it... (death chokes Sokka)**

**Sokka: Ashee own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Except herself, and her brother's Black Ops disk, and her iPod, and a paperclip bracelet, and-**

**Me: We get it, meatbrain.**

_Peace, Love, Tokka_

_Love, Ashee (insert heart here)_


	3. Plan Of Attack

**Day 3: **Plan Of Attack

**Characters: **Soph and Tokka! I mean Toph and Sokka :P

"So what's the attack plan, Captain Boomerang?" Toph asked as they huddled in some tall bushes near the rebels' camp.

"Well," Sokka started "first we're gonna sneak into their camp all ninja-like."

Wait, when did Sokka's face get so close to Toph's?

"Then we're gonna distract them," he continued, his breath brushing Toph's cheek. Yeah, Toph _was _kinda distracted.

"And finally," he whispered "we attack!" He finished, kissing Toph full on the lips. Yes, Toph's mouth was _definitely_ being attacked by Sokka's.

"So we're gonna kill rebels with kisses?" Toph asked sceptically, the statement dripping sarcasm.

"Yes, because EVERYONE FEARS TEAM TOKKA!"

**Disclaimer Time!**

**Momo: chitter random noises suqeaky squeak**

**Me: That roughly translates to: Review read the last two disclaimers**

_Peace, Love, Tokka_

_Love, Ashee (insert heart here)_


	4. Mother

**Day 4: **Mother

**Characters: **Poppy Bei Fong, Sokka, and Toph

Poppy Bie Fong sat in a tavern in a lowly Earth Kingdom village. Poppy _Bie Fong_. As if the Spirits hadn't cursed her already with a blind, rowdy, unladylike child, but she had to meet said child _in a tavern_.

Half an hour later, Toph walked in with "friend". Oh what was his name again? Soaka? Sako? Sushi? Skoka? Sokka? Yes, Sokka. Poppy was sure of it. Toph plopped down on the bar stool next to her mother, Sokka sitting on Toph's other side.

Poppy sighed. "Is there a reason you asked me to meet you in a filthy tavern when we could have a civil conversation somewhere nice?"

"Yes, there is. Sokka kinda wants to ask you something," Toph replied.

"Umm... W-would you give us y-your blessing?" Sokka asked.

"What do you mean?" came Poppy's reply.

"Mom, Sokka asked me to marry him."

Poppy woke up an hour later to be told she'd drank herself out of consciousness. And that during her drunk escapades she'd given her daughter and her son-in-law her blessing.

_Wow, this one was fun to write! Hope you guys and gals are liking these so far!_

_Peace, Love, Tokka_

_Love, Ashee (insert heart here)_


	5. Cozy

**Day 5:** Cozy

**Characters:** The ORIGINAL Gaang

**Author's Note: **I didn't really know what to do for this, so here's a totally cliche, over-used scenario.

Toph shivered. _That's not normal._ She rose from her sleeping bag, and her earth tent walls lowered back into the ground. There was something cold on the ground. Cold, wet, and soft.

"Yay! Snow!" came Aang's happy cry as he jumped into a pile of fluffy white snow.

"Holy Kyoshi, this stinks!" Toph shouted. "It's freezing!"

"You're joking, right? This is _summer_ weather back home," Sokka said.

"Yeah, well not all of us grew up in an ice box, Meatbrain," Toph shot back.

Katara woke and went off with Aang to 'play in the snow' or something, leaving Sokka and Toph to do whatever they do when the other two left them. Toph sat in the snow shivering, teeth chattering, while Sokka made a snow-angel.

Sokka got up from making his masterpiece, and noticing Toph's frozen state, offered "Here, let me help you," while getting up and grabbing his parka, which had been off to the side.

Sokka threw the parka at Toph, who just mumbled "Yeah, 'cause throwing stuff at me is _really_ helping."

"It's my parka. Put it on, it'll keep you warm."

_It is kinda cozy..._

"Thanks Ponytail, thanks a lot," the earthbender replied softly.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know Toph's OOC in the end of this one, but whatever. I was sweet, right? And remember: for each review this story gets, I'll Tokka-Spam my Yukka fan of a best friend. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:**

**Aang: Ashee owns nothing. And she promised me cocaine. WHERE'S ME COCAINE?**

_**Little Mini Note: Drugs STILL aren't cool.**_


	6. Tease

**Day 6: **Tease

**Characters: **Tokka/Soph=Sokka/Toph

**Author's Note: **I had SO. MANY. FRICKING. IDEAS. for this prompt. One involved a heatwave, another involved a music festival and the hippies that I love so much, and then another was more of a drabble than anything else. I think this is probably the best one that I typed up though. Enjoy!

Toph and Sokka love to tease eachother.

One boring morning in Ba Sing Se, the duo was walking through the tavern/bar district of the lower ring. Sokka was all depressed and mopy because Suki had dumped him the week before. So Toph was taking him out to cheer him up – by going to annoy drunk strangers.

"This guy!" Sokka whispered to Toph, and they turned to a drunk guy.

"Hey there! I'm blind, do you think you could read this for me? Please?" Toph said in her most innocent voice, while holding up a scroll Zuko'd written in his fancy king-writing.

"Sure thing, sweet thang! Gimme tha'!"

Toph handed him the scroll and suppressed a snicker.

"Do cats wear hats? If they do, do hats wear rats?" the man turned up and said "Huh? What the hell?", but the duo was already gone, running down the filthy streat.

Suddenly, Sokka stopped. Outside a bar, was Suki, standing next to same random guy, swaying and singing some drinking song. 'Cause Suki's annoying like that. "Hey you!" she called, pointing at Toph. "Come 'ere! You look like my fr'end Toph! D'you know her?"

"Yeah, I am Toph. What are you doing out here, fangirl?"

"I 'ould ask yu the same thingg! Who's that guy with ya? If y'ask me, yu could do alot bett'r, ya know?"

Toph just blew her bangs out of her face and turned away. "Bye Suki."

Once they were a safe distance away from the Kyoshi Warrior and her drinking companion – who looked suspiciously like the Foamy Mouth Guy, I might add – Sokka sputtered and threw his hands up in the air (AN: Saying ay-o, I'm a tornado! lol :P) and screamed "What the hell? How could she forget this? -he gestured to himself- I mean, I'm a total stud!"

"Yeah, you're a total ladies man." Toph sarcasmed. (Sarcasmed isn't a word...)

"Well, you're not exactly Miss Perfect either!" Sokka retorted.

"Shuddup, Meatbrain!"

"Why should I, you Badger-Midget!"

"Ugh, you are just So. Freaking. Annoying!"

"Says the girl that single-handedly turned Katara into the PMS monster!"

"THAT was your fault! YOU're the one who kept complaining about staying up all night!"

They continued like that for a while, but eventually it turned into pointless teasing. A little while later, Sokka surprised his friend. "Thanks Toph." he said with a smile.

"For what?"

"Cheering me up!"

"Any time, Captain Boomerang. Any time."

**Disclaimer: **

**Zuko: Yeah. Sure. This thirteen year old girl, who stays up all night typing up chapters of different fics while listening to Alternative Rock music on her TV (GALAXY, BITCHEZ!) and petting her adorable cat that she named after me, the kid who had to cut her own hair 'cause she couldn't afford to go to a salon, _really_ owns a show as great as A:tLA. Sure.**

**Ashee: God Zuzu, you don't have to tell them my life story or anything! It's just a disclaimer!**

**Zuzu: DON'T. FREAKING. CALL ME THAT!**

**Ashee: Great, now there's _another_ PMS monster on the loose!**

Peace, Love, Tokka

Love, Ashee (insert heart here)


	7. Secrets

**Day 7: **Secrets

**Characters: **To many to list. So I'll just say the gAang and Mai. 'Cause Mai's not part of the gAang.

**Author's Note: **This is by far my favourite. And the funniest, in my opinion. Though it's a close tie with Day 2.

Mai had just come from a therapy session (her parents had begged and pleaded her to go, and Iroh had agreed it would be better for her mental health), and was happily skipping down a lovely, sunshine-filled street in the Fire Nation capitol. Her therapist had given her "homework", so to speak, and she couldn't deny that she was looking forward doing this homework. Her therapist had told her she should tell every secret she'd ever kept, as it would apparently make her feel better. Mai just wanted to see everyone's reactions.

So she skipped merrily to an old poetry school her parents had made her go to back when she was in her early teens. She barged through the door and announced, very loudly, to everyone in the building, "I HATED GOING HERE! And yes, Miss Otaku, that dress DID make you look fat!" she skipped through the main hall, searching for the teacher in question, and instead found her buddy Sokka, sitting in on a class. "Hey Sokka!" Mai said with a wave "guess what? Toph loves you!" and with that, she ROFLMAO'd. Sokka sputtered and fainted, and the class erupted in giggles and whispers.

Katara was called up to take them home, but she was busy making out with (insert whoever you like to pair her with here). So she got Toph to go instead, with the promise of free booze. So Toph picked them up. And Mai, through her very uncharacteristic giggle fit, managed to scream "SOKKA AND TOPH, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" before going into another laughing fit.

When they got to the palace, Toph dumped them at the foot of Zuko's throne and said "you got any idea what's going on here?".

"Not a clue. About Sokka, I mean. I payed Mai's therapist 100 gold pieces to drug her."

_**THERE YA HAVE IT, FOLKS! MY VERSION OF TOKKA WEEK IS DONE!**_

**Peace, Love, Tokka**

**Love, Ashee (insert heart here)**


End file.
